


oh baby won’t you doodle my bops

by kinrishima



Category: The Doodlebops
Genre: M/M, coming in at a hot number one spot for first doodlebops fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinrishima/pseuds/kinrishima
Summary: find out
Relationships: Rooney/Moe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	oh baby won’t you doodle my bops

OH NOOOOOOO MOE KILLED ROONEY WITH HIS HUGE DICK OH NOOOO HES FUCKING IMPALED ON IT LIKE A SPEAR


End file.
